This is the first competing continuation application for the Vanderbilt Cancer Center (VCC) CCSG. The VCC is a matrix center within Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), and the VCC integrates the cancer-related expertise and resources of the School of Medicine, Vanderbilt University Hospital, and The Vanderbilt Clinic within VUMC; the fully integrated Veterans Administration Medical Center (VAMC); and the Departments of Chemistry and Molecular Biology in the School of Arts and Sciences. All facilities are located in close proximity on the same campus, a situation that promotes interactions, sharing of resources, and collaborations. Established in 1993, the VCC functions as an organizational unit with a supradepartmental status. The VCC s specific authorities and responsibilities are: 1) to coordinate and integrate the cancer and cancer-related activities of Vanderbilt University; 2) to conduct, support and enhance cancer research and to integrate cancer-related activities throughout the University; 3) to integrate, develop and conduct cancer education programs; and 4) to coordinate and integrate the care of cancer patients at VUMC and VAMC. The research objectives are accomplished through seven research programs: Signal Transduction and Cell Proliferation, Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Host Tumor Interactions, Gastrointestinal Cancer, Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention, and Experimental Therapeutics. Because of new directions and opportunities, the research programs have been reorganized and refined. Significantly, a Cancer Prevention Research Program has been developed with the anticipation of obtaining comprehensive status. Following the reorganization of the research programs, the entire membership of the VCC was evaluated by a stringent set of criteria, and members were assigned to research programs by the individual program leaders or their membership terminated. Eleven shared resources are proposed representing reorganization of clinical research-related shared resources, establishment of two new ones and termination of one. Since the submission of our initial CCSG application in 1994, the VCC has participated in the recruitment of 29 faculty members to enhance programs or shared resources. Start-up funding for 13 of these faculty was provided by the VCC; the remaining 16 were supported initially by institutional or departmental funds with the VCC identifying or helping to identify the need and playing a major role in the recruitment process.